


The Hawke, the Wolf and the Spirit-Mage

by RavenCall70



Series: Legends of Kirkwall [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Blue-Purple Hawke, Confessions, Confrontations, Conversations, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Up, fenhawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Hawke overhears Fenris and Anders talking about her. Time to set some things straight with a certain mage





	The Hawke, the Wolf and the Spirit-Mage

_"I can't imagine what Hawke sees in you."_

_"It is done. Leave it be."_

_"Well good. I always knew she had some sense."_

_"Do not make light of this mage. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done."_

Kirah felt her heart constrict even as her cheeks flushed in anger. Were they really talking about her as though she wasn't there? Did either of them not realize she could hear them?

And what business did Anders have commenting on her private life? By the time they left the cave on the Wounded Coast, she was angry with Anders and just as equally shocked by Fenris' confession.

They parted ways as they always did in Lowtown. Anders heading back to his clinic in Darktown, while Varric returned to the Hanged Man. Normally she joined Varric and Fenris for a drink or a game of Wicked Grace, but after what she'd heard, she wasn't in the mood.

"Hawke? You coming?" Varric asked as they paused outside the tavern.

"Not this time Varric." She said, not meeting his eyes. "Raincheck?"

"Count on it." He nodded. "What about you broody? In the mood for a game?"

Fenris hesitated. "I think I'll pass as well."

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow Hawke."

"Night Varric." She called, turning and heading for Hightown. She was uncomfortable with Fenris walking her home. She hadn't yet decided what to think about his admission of regret.

"Hawke. Is everything all right? You seem different tonight." Fenris asked as they made their way through the market district.

Kirah sighed. She should have known Fenris would notice her mood. Though her other friends would also notice, Fenris was the only one who could be counted on to question it.

"I heard you earlier." She said, not slowing her pace.

"Heard me?"

"You and Anders."

"I... oh." He replied, his voice growing quiet. "I... apologise. I didn't realise you could hear us."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true Hawke?"

Kirah huffed a breath and turned to look at him. "Was leaving really that hard?"

Fenris blushed, his eyes darting away from her gaze. "Yes. It was."

"Then why Fenris? Why did you leave?"

"Because I'm a coward and I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"By being with you, I put you in danger Hawke."

Kirah snorted. "You don't think I can handle danger? I put myself in danger all the time Fenris. What makes this different?"

"If Danarius knew about you, he would use you to get to me. I won't risk it."

Kirah frowned. "You think I can't handle a Magister?"

"It's not that..." Fenris hesitated. "He would use you to make me obey him Hawke. I... I can't take that chance with your life. I won't."

"You believe he could make you betray me." She breathed, her eyes wide with understanding. "You're not afraid of Danarius, you're afraid of yourself. That you'd follow his orders like what happened with the Fog Warriors."

"I'm sorry. I know I should have left that behind me, but..."

"Fenris." She sighed, reaching for his hand and feeling relief when he didn't pull away. "It's all right. I understand."

"I don't see how you can Hawke. What I did..."

"You were protecting me. I won't comment on how hard this has been for you because I haven't the right. I wish I could have stopped Danarius from hurting you, but if he does come for you, I'll be there Fenris. I won't let him hurt you ever again."

Fenris' eyes had grown wider as Hawke's voice had gone from quiet understanding to cold hatred. It took him a moment to catch up with his own thoughts before he could respond. "I don't know what to say, but this is not your fight Hawke."

Kirah frowned even as her lip twitched in amusement. "I think we've had that conversation Fenris. Your problems are my problems. We're friends."

"I don't deserve you Hawke. After what I did..."

"Enough of that." Kirah snapped. "I never expected more from you Fenris. I understand the burden of your past and your fear. You did nothing wrong."

Fenris felt his heart constrict at a loss he thought hadn't yet happened. She didn't want more then?

"Don't misunderstand Fenris." She said softly, noting the sudden tension in him. "I didn't expect more from you, but that doesn't mean I don't want more. I'll be waiting if things change for you. Always."

Fenris sucked in a breath at her words, both stunned and elated by what she was saying. "I... thank you Hawke. I apologise for being so... difficult."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." She teased. "But I should get inside. Bodahn will be sending the guard out to look for me otherwise."

Fenris chuckled. "Of course. Thank you again Hawke. Goodnight."

\----xxx----

Immediately after she'd bid Fenris goodnight, Kirah stepped back outside and made for the back alley passageway which would take her to Darktown. She had a mage to chew out and it couldn't wait. Whatever Anders thought of Fenris, her personal life was none of his business.

"Hawke!" Anders smiled broadly at her as she crossed the dirt floor of his clinic to stop before him. "This is an unexpected and pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

Kirah frowned. "There's no easy way to say this Anders... stay out of my private affairs."

Anders face fell as his cheeks drained of colour. "I... what? What are you talking about?"

"I heard you Anders. You and Fenris were talking about me."

"Oh! Well that was just... you know, concern for a friend. I don't like to see you hurt or make a mistake."

"A mistake? What do you mean?"

"I'm certain it was just a passing fancy, perhaps a weak moment you had. You can't seriously believe the elf cares for you. It's ludicrous."

"It was not a weak moment Anders. And his name is Fenris." Kirah retorted hotly, her hands clenching at her sides.

"Yes, Fenris. An elven name for little wolf. It suits him considering he's not much of a man, closer to an animal really."

"How dare you!" Kirah seethed "I can't believe you think you have any right to judge. You're a walking abomination! You carry a spirit of Vengeance in you and you barely contain your anger as it is."

"That's not true Hawke." Anders protested weakly. "I at least know where to direct my anger. I know who my friends are."

"You keep insulting Fenris and I as you have been, you'll have one less friend."

Anders paused, a frown forming on his face. "You're serious. You actually care for him."

Kirah snorted, glaring at him though hooded eyes.

"I apologise Hawke. But I think you're making a mistake."

"Duly noted." Kirah replied, her tone clipped. "Just keep your opinions to yourself from now on."

\----xxx----

Things went pretty much back to normal after that and Kirah forgot about the incident. That is until she agreed to help Anders a year later.

Along with Fenris, Anders and Varric, they traipsed about in the lower parts of Darktown searching for ingredients to a spell Anders claimed would help separate him from Justice. They'd already retrieved the first ingredient and were searching for the second when Anders stopped abruptly and turned to face her, a frown on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want someone more open-minded?" He asked her.

"I... what?" She stammered.

"Fenris. He's let one bad experience colour his whole world."

Kirah was so stunned by the unexpected comment, her response was automatic. "You just don't know him."

"I know as much as I'm likely to."

"That's right." Fenris sneered. "A mage and a hypocrite. What company you keep."

Kirah bristled. "I have had it up to here with both of you. Finish whatever it is we came down here for without me. I'm leaving." She snapped, turning and marching back the way they'd come. "Sorry Varric." She muttered as she passed him.

"Don't worry about it Hawke. I'll see you later."

Anders glared at Fenris who was glaring back at him. Neither spoke as they returned to what they'd been doing as though Hawke hadn't just stormed off.

\----xxx----

"Hawke." Fenris said as he approached her in her library later that night. "I... want to apologize for what happened today."

Kirah sighed. She'd known Fenris would seek her out and regretted her earlier outburst. "You don't have to apologize Fenris. Anders was out of line. I know you don't trust him and I shouldn't keep forcing the two of you to work together. I just like having you with me and Anders has healing magic and Merrill doesn't."

"You don't need to apologize Hawke. I haven't made things easy for you and I may not trust the mage, but he is powerful."

"Why have things become so difficult Fenris?" Kirah sighed again. "Is this city cursed? In all the years we've been here, this is the worst I've seen it."

Fenris knelt before her, taking her hands in his. "I don't know but you're right, I feel it too. Perhaps the tension in the city is affecting us more than we thought."

Kirah smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm afraid you might be right. But I'm glad you're still here with me."

"I remain at your side Hawke, for as long as you'll have me."

Kirah giggled. "A long time then."

Fenris smiled back. "There's nowhere else I wish to be."

"Then no matter what's happening in this city, with you by my side I know I'll be safe."

"Like a fierce and loyal dragon?"

"Much more than that." She said with a smile. "And better looking too." She added, enjoying the blush her words caused.

Fenris grunted, his throat suddenly constricted. "Just so. Care to share a drink with me?"

"I'd love to Fenris." She said, smiling up at him.


End file.
